Aku Benci Sasuke
by AkaiLoveAoi
Summary: Naruto tiba-tiba dapat telepon. "Jahat sekali. Bisa-bisanya kau lupa pada ku, Na-ru-to?". "M-Maaf aku tiba-tiba bilang begini. Tapi—Naruto… apa bisa—kita pacaran?". "Kau—sedang bercanda?". A SasuNaru Story. BL/YAOI. Alternative Universe. Don't Like Don't Read! CHAPTER 5 UP! [ganti summary]
1. Chapter 1

**_Aku Benci Sasuke_**

.

Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate T

OOC, typo, pasaran, tidak jelas, alur maju-mundur cantik, dll

 **Alternative Universe – YAOI/BL**

.

Aku benci Sasuke, pria yang selalu saja membayangi ku kemanapun aku pergi.

* * *

 ** _Bagian 1_**

* * *

 _Musim dingin—malam hari, Tokyo._

 _._

 _._

"Aku sudah membuang mu berkali-kali, bahkan aku sudah menyakiti mu berkali-kali! Mengapa kau tidak juga pergi, Uchiha sialan!" adalah Naruto yang melolong serak—mulutnya bercampur riak dan terdesak air mata. Tangannya mendorong-dorong bahu pria di depannya—pria yang memakai _trench coat_ biru gelap dan memakai celana _chino_ coklat muda—tanpa tenaga sama sekali.

Mereka ada di depan sebuah taman yang sepi—yang mungkin saja tidak ada orangnya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku sudah menyukai orang lain? Tidak cukupkah penolakan ku dulu? Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja?" hidungnya penuh dengan lendir, nafasnya susah-susah. Pipinya basah. "Kau ini masokis atau apa sih?" pemuda pirang yang kini menunduk dalam-dalam berkata bingung. Semua perasaannya tumpah, bagai banjir bandang yang melanda desa saat hujan deras.

Ia marah, ia kesal, ia benci. Ia tidak suka situasi ini. Ia benci situasi ini. Benar-benar—

 _Ia benci Sasuke Uchiha._

Pria bermantel itu menghela nafas dan tertawa pelan. Ia tersenyum—sesuatu yang tak dapat Naruto percaya setelah ia melontarkan berbagai kalimat yang ia kira akan membuat pria itu paham kalau ia benar-benar tidak suka padanya.

"Mungkin kau benar, aku masokis—tetap menyukai mu meski kau menyakiti dan meninggalkan aku," balasnya dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto yang menganggur. Untaian air mata Naruto berhenti sejenak. Ia memutuskan mendengarkan kalimat Sasuke.

"Tapi aku malah makin suka pada mu, makin sulit bagi ku untuk melupakan mu,".

Naruto melotot tak percaya. Alisnya bertautan. Ia terlalu sebal dengan omongan Sasuke. Sampai-sampai tangannya bergerak untuk menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dan menampar pipi pucat pria itu.

Sasuke tidak lagi termaafkan di mata si pirang.

"Enyah kau, brengsek!". Ia menyalak, lalu menggosok matanya kasar dengan lengan jaketnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung, sambil memegang pipinya yang merah berdenyut nyeri akibat tamparan kencang orang yang sejak dulu selalu ia kejar.

.

 _Uzumaki Naruto._

* * *

 _10 tahun lalu, musim panas di Tokyo._

.

.

Cuacanya sangat gerah, sampai-sampai membuat mu ingin berlutut di depan kuil untuk meminta hujan turun dengan segera. Nyanyian jangkrik terdengar dari sela semak, jalanan meleleh dibakar matahari yang bertengger mulia di langit.

Setidaknya itu yang Naruto pikir saat ia berjalan menuju toko buku hari ini. Pukul sembilan lewat ia keluar dari rumah, namun ingin sekali Naruto mengindar dari sengatan sinar yang seolah-olah akan memanggangnya hidup-hidup. Layaknya jalanan di neraka sana.

Musim panas kali ini cukup ganas.

Berharap kaki akan membawanya cepat-cepat ke toko buku yang penuh dengan pendingin ruangan. Ah, mungkin ia akan santai di sana sejenak. Minum kopi dingin sambil baca komik yang baru saja ia beli. Nikmatnya dunia ini.

"Eh—Naruto?" ada sapaan yang menghampiri. Naruto menoleh ke kiri, ada seseorang yang ia kenal tengah melambai padanya. Rupanya Sasuke Uchiha, kawan satu sekolahnya menyapa dari pertigaan. Mau tak mau senyum Naruto mengembang. Bagaimana mungkin tidak begitu? Siapa tahu pemuda itu bisa ia seret bersamanya untuk pergi ke toko buku!

"Hai, Sasuke!" jawab Naruto cerah, ia juga melambaikan tangan pada pemuda tersebut. Sasuke pun mendekat. "Jadi, jangan bilang kau juga mau ke toko buku?" tebak Sasuke kemudian. Naruto terkikik. "Hah? Jangan bilang kau juga?" Naruto tak menyangka tanpa harus bertanya pada Sasuke pun ia sudah tahu kemana tujuan kawannya itu. Mereka menyusuri jalan yang sama. Bersisian di trotoar yang terik.

Naruto mengibaskan kaus jingganya yang kini nyaris lepek karena keringat. Padahal ia sudah mengambil baju tertipis yang ia punya, juga celana pendek model _cargo_ warna hitam yang akan membuat kakinya adem. Tapi gerahnya cuaca memang belum bisa ia tandingi. "Omong-omong Sasuke mau beli apa?" Naruto membuka percakapan mereka sebelum tiba di toko. Sasuke melirik Naruto. "Hmm… buku biologi?" jawabnya tidak yakin. Ia sempat mengelus dagu tanpa janggut miliknya.

Naruto tertawa keras. "Di liburan musim panas seperti ini? Dasar maniak belajar!" heran kalau Sasuke masih memikirkan pelajaran sekolah dimana semua anak malah membuang waktu dan uang mereka untuk hepi-hepi.

"Aku kehabisan materi untuk _essay_ biologi ku. Kau mengerti kan? PR liburan," balasnya tak acuh. Saat Sasuke selesai bicara, mereka tiba di pintu geser otomatis milik toko buku. Boleh dibilang toko ini adalah toko paling berjaya di distrik ini—jadi lumayan besar dan lengkap.

Mereka disambut hembusan sejuk pendingin udara yang tertanam di tiap plafon. Ekspresi nikmat tergambar jelas di wajah Naruto. Ia langsung jelalatan menatap tiap rak buku yang ada. Rasanya ia ingin membeli semuanya, andai saja ia seorang miliader yang tidak memiliki tanggungan apa-apa.

"Mau ikut cari buku biologi?" tawar Sasuke memecah hening. Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak mau! Bisa-bisa aku sakit kepala! Kalau kau mencari ku, aku ada di lantai dua," berharap Sasuke paham mengapa ia ada di sana. Tapi sayang, Sasuke tidak bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai pernyataan Naruto. "Baiklah," sahutnya. Mereka berpisah di tangga, Naruto naik sementara Sasuke mengelilingi lantai dasar, mencari rak buku pelajaran SMA.

Melihat komik spesial musim panas membuat Naruto panas-dingin sendiri. Ia bisa saja teriak-teriak melihat tumpukan dan deretan komik tersegel rapi pada raknya. Ia harap bisa ada di timbunan komik-komik itu, ia rela sekali. Tapi karena keterbatasan anggaran, mau tak mau ia harus menyusun skala prioritas.

"Hmmm…." Ia sibuk memelototi _manga_ yang tengah menjadi viral. Yang bercerita soal gadis SMA yang mendadak dikejar banyak laki-laki setelah ia kurus. Atau haruskah ia memilih komik bertema pemuda malas yang selalu mengandalkan teman besarnya tiap hari? Keduanya sudah terbit dengan beberapa _volume_ baru dan Naruto ketinggalan lumayan banyak. Padahal ia berharap kalau cerita serial mengenai _butler_ dan _master_ nya itu _update_. Sayang _volume_ barunya belum muncul hingga sekarang.

Naruto kemudian memutuskan, dari pada bingung-bingung hingga pusing kepala—akhirnya ia membeli semuanya. Gagal rencananya untuk menyusun _priority scale_ apalagi hemat-hemat _budget_. Ia punya niat terselubung, balas dendam pada waktunya yang terpakai untuk hal lain (belajar, misalnya?).

Ia menenteng kantung belanja toko yang sudah terisi lumayan banyak. Naruto masih lihat-lihat—siapa tahu ada yang terlewat lagi.

"Gila juga belanjaan mu," ada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang sambil melirik kantung belanja Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu terlonjak kaget, ia sampai mengelus dada. "Duh—jantung ku!" keluh Naruto kesal. Ia kemudian memeluk kantung belanjanya. "Tidak usah protes soal komik ku, aku tidak pakai duit mu, kan?". Sasuke menghela nafas mengalah, "Ya…".

"Aku sudah menemukan buku ku, apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto melirik tangan pemuda pucat itu, di sebelah kirinya ada dua buah buku—tebal juga kalau dilihat-lihat. "Pasti mahal," ucap Naruto sinis. "Heh—tolong berkaca," ia menunjuk hina komik-komik dalam tas belanja. Naruto manyun.

Jumlah uang yang Sasuke dan Naruto habiskan nyaris sama. Tapi kalau soal kuantitas, Naruto lebih banyak mendapat buku. Perbedaan besar kantung plastik mereka juga terlihat. "Kau mau minum?" Sasuke kemudian berhenti disalah satu mesin minuman saat mereka selesai melakukan transaksi di kasir.

Tentu saja Naruto mau. Ia sudah membayangkan meneguk dinginnya kopi susu manis untuk melawan dahaga akibat panasnya cuaca. Ia menggali koin receh dari dompetnya. Tapi sebelum ia melakukannya, Sasuke sudah bertanya, "Kau mau kopi atau teh?" jarinya sudah ada di depan mesin siap memencet. "Eh—kopi susu," jawab Naruto refleks.

Dan menggelundunglah dua kaleng kopi beda rasa. _Latte_ dan _black_. "Untukmu," Sasuke melemparnya dan untung saja Naruto sigap menangkapnya dengan tangan yang kosong. Dinginnya kaleng membuatnya ingin segera meneguk cairan itu tanpa sisa.

Masih di toko buku, mereka mencari tempat duduk untuk minum kopi bersama. "Haah…" Naruto mendesah lega saat merasakan segarnya kopi susu mengalir di kerongkongannya. Di sebelahnya duduklah Sasuke yang masih meneguk kopi _black_ yang tadi ia beli. "Apa ini traktiran mu?" tanya Naruto. Ia berhutang 100 yen untuk sekaleng kopi ini. Salahkan Sasuke yang seenaknya bertanya lalu membelikannya.

Jakun Sasuke naik turun saat ia menelan minuman itu. Ia kemudian mengelap bibir dan bicara. "Hanya 100 yen tidak masalah bagi ku," balasnya. Naruto tersenyum, "Kalau begitu makasih ya, Sasuke," katanya puas.

* * *

 _Musim panas yang indah. Aku begitu beruntung bisa bertemu Naruto di pertigaan. Hari ini Kami-sama berpihak pada ku. Mungkin aku akan ke kuil untuk berterimakasih—oh ya, sekalian minta hujan juga deh. Gerah._

* * *

Tahun pertama di SMA adalah saat pertama kali Sasuke tahu akan keberadaan Naruto. Berawal dari hal paling klise di dunia. Baik dunia maya maupun dunia nyata, bahkan dunia _shoujo manga_ sekalipun.

 _Ketabrak_.

Ada pemuda pirang yang melesat turun dari tangga lantai tiga, dan Sasuke waktu itu baru saja selesai membantu membereskan laboratorium kimia bekas praktek pada sesi pertama. Saat berbelok di antara tangga—tentu aja si pirang kaget dan tak dapat mengendalikan kecepatannya saat mengetahui ada orang yang berjalan di sisi tangga yang berlawanan dengannya. Walhasil—

Terjadi bentrokan di belokan.

Badan mereka beradu. Sasuke nyaris membentur tembok kalau keseimbangannya tidak ia kendalikan. Sementara pemuda itu, ia juga nyaris terjerembab ke belakang—tapi entah kenapa hal itu tidak terjadi. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Maaf aku dipanggil guru—sudah ya—maafkan aku!" ucapnya tanpa titik koma. Setelah dirasa tak ada keluhan dari Sasuke, pemuda itu melesat lagi tanpa peduli dengan cedera yang mungkin ia dapat saat berbenturan dengan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Heran melanda Sasuke saat itu. _Orang aneh_ , batinnya berkata. Bahunya cenat-cenut ringan. Tapi Sasuke membiarkannya karena ia tahu rasa itu akan hilang kurang dari satu jam. Dan bayangan akan pemuda pirang itu juga hilang tak lama kemudian. Memang benar itu terjadi.

 _Tapi besok ia muncul lagi_.

"Oh, kau yang kemarin itu ya?" tiba-tiba ia menyapa Sasuke yang sedang diskusi belajar dengan Neji. Tadinya hanya berdua di bangku kantin ini, tapi bertambah dua orang lagi. Ada Gaara—temannya Neji, dan _kemudian_ —

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal!".

 _Dia_ , yang kemarin menabrak pemuda pucat berambut _raven_ itu. "Aku Sasuke Uchiha, teman sekelas Neji,". "O~oh… inikah orang yang Neji ceritakan pada ku?" katanya senang. Ia kemudian mengambil bangku duduk di sebelah Neji, sementara Gaara yang masih diam saja duduk di samping Sasuke. "Aku dengar kau teman kecil Neji ya?". Sasuke merengut bingung, "Hanya satu TK saja," katanya. Naruto tertawa lepas, sementara Gaara tersenyum kecil.

"Hentikan Naruto, aku memanggil mu bukan untuk membicarakan aku dengan Sasuke. Tolong jelaskan tentang sejarah Jepang!" kata Neji sambil memberikan buku materi ujian sejarah besok. "Sejarah merepotkan…" setelah mengoper buku pada temannya, Neji mengeluh.

Kemudian ia kena getok Naruto. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Sejarah itu penting. Ada kutipan terkenal dari negara tetangga kita, JAS MERAH! Jangan sekali-kali melupakan sejarah!" kata Naruto berapi-api. "Hee, dari mana kau dapat kutipan itu?" Gaara membalas ingin tahu. Naruto memasang pose sombong. "Tidak perlu tahu dari mana. Sekarang perhatikan baik-baik penjelasan ku," katanya.

Dengan gaya bak dosen ilmu sejarah paling tersohor, Naruto menjelaskan sejarah Jepang dengan lancar tanpa macet sedikit pun. Neji mengakui kalau kawannya ini memang paling jago dalam hal mengingat masa lalu—selain Gaara yang ia tahu kemampuannya sebelas-duabelas dengan Naruto.

Sasuke sibuk memperhatikan materi yang Naruto sampaikan, sesekali ia juga bertanya perihal yang ia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Menurutnya, pelajaran sejarah sangat memusingkan. Kronologi waktunya tidak jelas, siapa yang melakukan tidak tahu, alasan terjadinya suatu peristiwa juga membingungkan. Sasuke lebih suka hal-hal yang sudah pasti saja seperti matematika dan fisika.

Tapi penjelasan Naruto membuatnya senang. Sejarah Jepang sedikit demi sedikit bisa ia pahami. Bagaimana dahulu hak kekuasaan memerintah dikuasai secara monopoli oleh keluarga _Yamato_. Bagimana dahulu Jepang bukanlah negara maju seperti sekarang, melainkan negara yang menutup mata akan perkembangan dunia yang sudah jauh ada di depannya.

Naruto menceritakannya seperti dongeng yang sangat disukai anak-anak. Sasuke paham dengan mudah dan tertarik untuk mendengar lebih.

"Hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja," Neji memotong cerita Naruto. Memori otaknya penuh dengan kata-kata _bushido_ , _Tenno_ , feodalisme. Ya ampun, kepalanya panas! "Neji, kau benar-benar benci sejarah ya?" Gaara tiba-tiba menyahut. Neji menghela nafas panjang. "Kita pulang saja, sudah sore juga," balasnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Kesal karena tidak diacuhkan tergambar di wajah Gaara yang datar itu.

Jingganya matahari sudah menyinari gedung sekolah. Sepinya sore juga sudah terasa, suasana yang pas untuk kembali ke rumah setelah berjihad di sekolah seharian. Gaara pulang jalan kaki, rumahnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari gerbang. Neji dijemput supirnya, sementara Naruto dan Sasuke ternyata sama-sama naik sepeda.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau juga menggunakan sepeda!" pekik Naruto senang. Ia melepas kunci sepedanya dan menariknya keluar dari barisan parkir. Sepedanya sejingga matahari sore, memiliki keranjang sama seperti Sasuke. "Aku tidak pernah melihat sepeda itu sebelumnya," kata Sasuke, melepas kunci sepeda birunya. Ia menaruh tas di keranjang depan dan kemudian menaiki sepedanya.

Naruto duduk di sadel sepedanya, mengayuhnya perlahan sambil menjawab Sasuke, "Tadinya berwarna putih, karena membosankan jadi aku cat _orange_!". Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Mereka kemudian beriringan dengan sepeda di trotoar.

Angin sore menemani mereka yang memandang langit terbenam. Kayuhan mereka tidak terasa hingga suatu pertigaan yang ternyata memisahkan mereka. "Sasuke ke arah sana ya? Kalau begitu kita berpisah disini!" Naruto lalu mengambil arah ke kanan, sementara Sasuke ke kiri. Ia melambaikan tangan dan membunyikan bel sepedanya. "Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke!". Hanya punggung berbalut kemeja putih polos yang kini dapat Sasuke lihat.

Belum beranjak dari sana, Sasuke tersenyum tiba-tiba.

.

 _Ternyata Naruto orangnya sangat menyenangkan. Cukup menarik juga. 'Sampai besok?'. Apa artinya besok aku boleh menemuinya lagi?_

 _Hm, senangnya._

* * *

 _ **Bersambung...**_

* * *

Haloo, kembali lagi dengan saya, AkaiLoveAoi~! Ada yang rindu? Ehehehe. Kali ini Ao bawain romance SasuNaru dengan bumbu sedikit berbeda (dan sebenernya nggak jelas juga). Nggak tau kenapa Ao pengen _publish_ ini, yaudahlah ya!

Kritik dan saran mohon disampaikan melalui review, atau PM it's okay. Ao menyadari di sini banyak kekurangan, kalau respon positifnya sedikit mungkin Ao akan membatalkan seri ini dan menghapusnya.

Tapi kalo nggak, Ao bakal tetep ngelanjutin juga sih, ehehe~

Sekian dan, jangan lupa review~

Sankyuu

AkaiLoveAoi


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aku Benci Sasuke_**

.

Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate T

OOC, typo, pasaran, tidak jelas, alur maju-mundur cantik, dll

 **Alternative Universe – YAOI/BL**

.

" _Enyah kau brengsek_!". "Kau pikir karena siapa aku seperti ini?". "Pamer...". "OH! Ya ampun, Sasuke!".

.

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 ** _Bagian 2_**

* * *

Bunyi denting _elevator_ terdengar, lampu lantai menyala di angka lima. Dari sana keluarlah Sasuke yang sudah menenteng mantelnya, menyisakan kaus oblong warna hitam tanpa motif. Ia berjalan melewati lorong yang terdapat pintu-pintu bernomor. Kemudian pria itu berhenti di pintu paling ujung sebelah kanan, bernomor 510.

Memasukkan kode dan menggesekkan kartu, Sasuke masuk kemudian menggantung _coat_ -nya, melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Dicuci tangannya, sekalian wajahnya. Segarnya air menyengat kulit wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Ia lalu mengelap muka dengan handuk putih dan bercermin.

Memegang pipi membuatnya teringat sesuatu _._

" _Enyah kau, brengsek!_ ".

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, ia kemudian berjalan ke _pantry_ , berniat membuat kopi hangat untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Cangkir putih, satu _sachet_ kopi bubuk, air panas. Sasuke mengaduknya perlahan dan beranjak ke sofa, bersandar di sana sambil memandang kaca jendela yang menampilkan hujan salju ringan.

Pria itu kembali dibuat untuk memikirkan kejadian tadi—dimana ia disebut brengsek untuk kali pertama sampai-sampai kena gampar segala.

Apa benar ia sebrengsek itu? Apa salah kalau dia mengejar orang yang ia cintai? Ia tahu Naruto menyukai orang lain, tapi Naruto belum mengganti statusnya dari _single_ menjadi _in relationship_. Bukankah itu artinya sah-sah saja baginya untuk dekat-dekat?

 _Lagipula_ —

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku seperti ini?" ada gumaman terselip saat Sasuke menyesap kopi. Matanya menatap serius ke arah jendela.

.

" _Semua ini salah mu,_ ".

.

.

* * *

Masih di musim panas periode sekolah menengah atas.

Kemarin Sasuke berpikir kalau ia tertarik pada si Uzumaki muda. Pikirnya juga Naruto adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Mungkin Sasuke terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan—jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari tahu tentang si pirang lebih lanjut lagi. Yah—siapa tahu ia bisa memperluas lingkaran pertemanan?

Mulai dari fisiknya bukan hal yang buruk. Ia punya kesempatan sekarang—kelas seninya kosong, dan dewi fortuna memang ada ternyata—kelas Naruto ada di lapangan olahraga.

Sasuke memaku dua netranya pada sosok yang ia kenal belum sampai seminggu.

Hmm… rambutnya pirang, jabrik dan tidak diatur. Kulitnya kecoklatan, mungkinkah keseringan terhujani sinar matahari siang? Kontras benar dengan kulitnya yang pucat ini.

Matanya biru, seperti langit, atau mungkin kelereng bening warna biru yang sering dimainkan bocah-bocah sekolah dasar. Tapi Sasuke merasa mata itu cocok-cocok saja dengan Naruto. Di pipinya ada garis-garis seperti kumis kucing. Sasuke tidak tahu itu apa, pikirnya mungkin tanda lahir.

Sepengamatannya, tinggi Naruto tidaklah lebih dari miliknya. Lemak-lemak yang melekat di betisnya terlihat pas, otot di lengannya juga tidak kurus—tapi tidak juga kekar.

Pikirnya pula, Naruto mungkin suka pelajaran olahraga. Lihat saja sekarang—tubuhnya begitu lincah menggiring bola basket bersama dengan teman-temannya. Ia terlihat sangat licin, bahkan disaat ia terkena halang oleh badan musuh, lengannya bisa dengan mudah mengoper bola ke kawan satu tim-nya. Ia punya _sense of teamwork_ yang baik, pikir Sasuke.

Dan tim Naruto menang sesuai dugaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum bangga, mungkin karena lemparan terakhirnya lolos begitu mudahnya ke _ring_ —dimana tim lawan kewalahan bahkan hanya untuk menembus pertahanan tim Naruto. Peluit berakhirnya permainan sudah berbunyi semenit lalu, kini giliran tim lain untuk bermain. Si pirang melipir ke pinggir lapangan.

Sasuke berniat menyudahi kegiatan mengamati ini, tapi hati kecilnya berkata jangan beranjak dulu. Dan jarang-jarang Sasuke menuruti kata hati—sungguh, kemudian ia mendapat suguhan diluar dugaan.

Si pirang itu—Uzumaki junior—menggunakan bagian bawah kaus olahraganya untuk menyeka keringat di dahi.

 _Ah,_

"Pamer…" lirih Sasuke tanpa sadar. Dan tanpa ia ketahui pula, wajahnya menjadi _pink_ karena melihat perut rata kecoklatan milik Naruto. Harusnya ia merasa jijik, atau keheranan atau apalah. Kenapa ia malah meneguk ludah seolah menahan nafsu?

 _Apa aku ganti haluan?_

Sasuke minggat dari koridor. Udahan.

Ia memilih telungkup seharian di meja. (sampai pelajaran seni selesai).

* * *

"Sasuke…?".

"Hei, Uchiha—bangun,".

Ia bisa melihat Naruto dan Gaara, ada Neji juga yang berdiri di depannya. Bingung ada apa gerangan Neji ada di mejanya (apalagi si kuning dan si merah yang jelas-jelas beda kelas dengan Sasuke).

"Neji?" balasnya gagap karena kaget dari tidur. Sial, ia kebablasan! Jam berapa ini?

"Kenapa masih tidur? Sudah jam empat! Bisa-bisanya kau betah di meja begitu," kata Neji dengan alis kebingungan. Gaara memandang Sasuke keheranan, begitu pula dengan Naruto. "Ayo pulang," ajak Neji sambil menyeret pergelangan Sasuke.

Pemuda pucat itu terkejut karena mendapati kelasnya kosong. Hanya ada mereka berempat saja (aslinya sih sendirian, kalau Neji tidak kembali ke kelas bersama dengan Naruto dan Gaara). "Kalian mengapa masih di sini?" tanya Sasuke saat berjalan di lorong. "Aku dan Gaara sih… ada kegiatan klub," Neji menjawab. Lalu lirikannya pindah dari Sasuke ke arah Naruto. "Sementara si pirang ini…" ia menggantung nada kalimatnya. Sasuke menanti-nanti apa yang ingin Neji ucapkan.

"Katanya ingin pulang bersama mu,".

"Hah?" tentu aja Sasuke kaget. Naruto juga sama.

"Bu-Bukan begitu—maksudnya, kita kan sama-sama naik sepeda jadi… kenapa tidak bareng—gitu," ralat Naruto cepat dengan nada gagap. Ia melirik Sasuke yang tampaknya masih belum menangkap kalimatnya. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Lumayan kan—ada teman ngobrol," ia berdalih sambil garuk-garuk pipi dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Terukir juga senyum kecil di bibinya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto mau tak mau. Ia bisa lihat kalau pemuda itu malu—malu untuk mengakui kalau ia menunggunya hanya untuk pulang beriringan dengan sepeda.

Sasuke ketawa. _Imut banget,_ batinnya bersorak.

"Hah—kau kenapa, Uchiha?" sahut Neji keheranan, agak khawatir dengan kawannya yang tiba-tiba bertingkah tidak biasa—takutnya kerasukan karena sekolah nyaris kosong. Setahunya, Sasuke itu susah tertawa. Jangankan tertawa—senyum saja dihemat-hemat.

.

.

"Lain kali kau harusnya tegur saja aku," kata Sasuke saat di parkiran sepeda. Naruto berkata, "Tapi aku tidak tega membangunkan mu, sepertinya kelihatan sangat capek," jawab Naruto. Tangannya menaruh tas di keranjang depan lalu menyentuh stang dan menuntun sepedanya sejenak.

Sasuke tertegun mendengar jawaban Naruto. Agak konyol dan basi—tapi Sasuke menganggap itu lucu. Jadi ia cekikikan sendiri sambil menuntun sepeda.

Naruto dan sepeda jingganya melaju di depan Sasuke. Mereka ada di trotoar yang belum ramai, dan kemeja serta rambut Naruto berkibar melawan angin sepoi sore yang sejuk. Sasuke menemukan keindahan di sana—apalagi saat ia berhasil menyamai laju sepedanya dengan si pirang. Matanya penuh dengan sosok yang kini tengah tersenyum-senyum menikmati perjalanan.

Sasuke berpikir mungkin ia memang sudah belok dari awal—apalagi sejak insiden tabrak lari di pertemuan tangga. Apakah benturan itu menyebabkan ia salah dalam berpikir?

 _Ia rasa tidak_.

"Hei, Naruto…" Sasuke memanggil. Mereka berjarak 100 meter dari perempatan yang akan memisahkan. "Hm?" Naruto menyahut, matanya masih fokus ke trotoar.

Menilik lagi kalau pemuda itu menunggunya hanya untuk pulang bersama... Apa ia sengaja memberi Sasuke harapan? Bolehkah ia berpikir kalau Naruto membuka peluang bagi dirinya?

Diam sebentar sebelum Sasuke bertanya kembali, "Apa aku ini…teman mu?". Pertanyaan sekelas anak SD. Memang, Sasuke tahu ini payah banget.

Ia melihat Naruto yang melongo. Reaksinya sungguh diluar perkiraan. "Hah?" balas Naruto keras. Kemudian ia tertawa dengan mulut lebar-lebar seolah itu merupakan _punch line_ dari sebuah acara komedi. Tinggal Sasuke yang bingung sendiri—kenapa gerangan si Uzumaki pemuda terbahak seperti itu.

"Aduh, kau ini…" mata birunya itu, ia sejenak beradu tatap dengan netra _onyx_ Sasuke—sebelum akhirnya kembali ke jalanan. "Tidak perlu bertanya pun kita kan sudah berteman!" kata Naruto dengan senyum yang lebar.

 _Oh…_ Sasuke kembali terpesona.

"Sudah ya, Sasuke! Sampai jumpa besok!" Naruto kemudian belok ke kanan perempatan sama seperti kemarin. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam di sana, dengan aroma sisa matahari yang terbawa angin hingga Sasuke bisa mengendusnya—bahkan setelah pemuda itu mengayuh lebih jauh dari sebelumnya.

* * *

 _Kupikir terlalu cepat untuk mengambil kesimpulan. Tidak mungkin hanya dua hari cinta akan tumbuh. Mustahil untuk Uchiha seperti ku. Lagi—aku memutuskan untuk cari tahu._

* * *

"Hei, Sasuke," Naruto menyapa Sasuke yang duduk tenang di kursi dekat lapangan. Tak sengaja Naruto menangkap Sasuke terduduk dengan tenang sambil membaca. Dari pada penasaran, mending tanya-tanya.

Tapi belum juga nanya, pirang satu itu heboh sendiri.

"OH! Ya ampun Sasuke!" layaknya ibu-ibu melihat anaknya ngebut dengan motor _matic_. Si Uchiha muda yang lagi enak-enak baca, terpaksa urung untuk meladeni Naruto yang tidak diundang. "Hn?".

"Kau juga baca _Tanaka*_?" serunya sambil menunjuk komik hitam putih yang tengah Sasuke baca. Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia masih belum terima kalau ia diganggu (tapi ia gagal jengkel karena yang interupsi adalah Naruto). Sasuke mengamati Naruto sejenak.

Gila, baru kali pertama ia melihat binar mata Naruto seterang itu. Benar-benar berkilau. _Yah, untuk komik di tangannya, sih_. Penonton pun kecewa.

"Kau sendiri?" Sasuke malah balik tanya—setelah sekian lama berpikir. Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Ceritanya terlalu kocak untuk dilewatkan," jawabnya kemudian, sambil ketawa tertahan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka hal-hal seperti ini!" kata si pirang lagi. Ia kemudian menyamankan duduknya di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke melipat halaman komiknya lalu menutupnya. "Kau juga?".

Mantap pula Uzumaki itu mengangguk. "Aku sudah buta karena mereka," jawabnya hiperbola. Mau tak mau ganti Sasuke yang ketawa.

Naruto akhirnya bercerita. Panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas—begitu banyak yang ia ceritakan pada Sasuke. Si rambut ayam itu tetap sabar mendengarkan. Sambil tersenyum sesekali—tidak tahan dengan mimik pemuda pirang yang begitu lucu di matanya.

Suaranya berisik, tapi Sasuke tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Begitu ekspresif, bertolak belakang dengan dirinya. Sasuke masih heran kenapa dirinya merasa nyaman walau harusnya ia berpikir kalau Naruto adalah gangguan.

Ia malah ingin lebih. Sasuke ingin lebih tau tentang Naruto, ingin mendengar suaranya lebih lama lagi. Oh ya—Sasuke tahu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar nomor saja?". _Modus lama para lelaki pada gadis-gadis muda_. (Sasuke tidak percaya ia akan memakai metode ini kepada seorang laki-laki).

"Kau bisa cerita sepuasnya di LINE," kata Sasuke lagi. "Benarkah? Apa kau tidak merasa terganggu?".

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia merogoh kantong dan mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Kau bisa menulisnya disini," ia menyerahkan ponselnya pada si pirang, lalu Naruto menerimanya dengan riang sambil menyentuh-nyentuh layar.

"Senangnya, ada teman untuk berbagi!" kata Naruto riang. Ia memberikan kembali ponsel Sasuke. Tangan kanan Sasuke menerimanya kembali. dengan hati yang tersenyum lebih lebar dari yang Naruto punya.

* * *

.

.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _+81-38720947_

 _[call]. [text]._

Sasuke duduk di sofa, masih dengan kopi yang sisa setengah dan hujan salju yang masih saja turun padahal malam nyaris larut. Layar ponselnya belum diganti-ganti sejak sepuluh menit lalu, masih menampakkan kontak Naruto yang dulu ia peroleh di SMA.

Nomornya belum ganti bahkan setelah 10 tahun terlewat. (Inilah yang Sasuke syukuri, karena ini merupakan penghubung mereka satu-satunya).

Pria itu tengah mencoba untuk bicara dengan Naruto. Kalau tatapan langsung tidak bisa, lewat telepon pun ia jabani.

Ikon telepon hijau ia sentuh,

 _Calling: Naruto Uzumaki_.

Ia mencoba untuk membuka percakapan dengan Naruto. Yah—belum diputuskan secara matang ia akan bicara apa. Tapi _say hello_ pun ia tak keberatan. Mungkin minta maaf juga, pokoknya ia akan mencoba untuk bicara!

Setengah menit lewat ponsel itu menempel di telinga kiri Sasuke, tapi nomor yang dituju tak kunjung menjawab. Pikirnya, mungkin Naruto sudah tidur?

Diliriknya jam digital _handphone_ , pukul 11.15. Memang jam orang-orang untuk rehat malam.

Ah, mencoba lagi tak masalah kan?

Setelah tak terjawab satu kali, Sasuke menelpon lagi. Ia menunggu di tempat yang sama, masih di telinga kiri, dan 20 detik berlalu. Nada sambung masih berdering. Hingga detik ke-22, tak terdengar apapun lagi dari ponselnya.

Sasuke tahu ini—Naruto baru saja menolak panggilannya. _Oh,_ pikir Sasuke. Setelah kena _reject_ di jalan, sekarang di telepon genggam? Gila gila gila.

Lagi, Sasuke tetap gigih mencoba.

Sekali lagi ia menelpon Naruto. Ia menunggu, dan tak lama suara terdengar. Perempuan.

 _The number you are calling is not answering. Please try again later._

Sialan—malah operator yang menyahut. Kesal, Sasuke memutus panggilan dan mematikan ponsel.

Bingung kepalanya. Telepon tidak diangkat, kemudian di- _reject_ , dan sekarang Naruto tidak bisa dihubungi? Dia harus berbuat apa?

Lama kelamaan Sasuke juga tidak mengerti—sebenarnya hal apa yang telah membuat adanya jarak diantara mereka seperti sekarang. Padahal kalau Sasuke boleh bernostalgia, mereka tidaklah seperti ini.

 _Dulu mereka tidak begini._

 _._

 _Kita tidak begini._

 _._

 _._

"Mengapa kita seperti ini, Naruto?".

.

.

* * *

 ** _Bersambung..._**

* * *

Hai minna-san Ao is back ehehehe. Akhirnya saya kembali yey~ *tebar kembang*

Oke, mau minta maaf dulu *bow* karena lambat banget update ceritanya. Udah gitu singkat pula. Gomen gomen, maafkeun saya. Maafin aja lah ya

Sekedar note: komik Tanaka yang disebut Naruto adalah komik Tanaka-kun Itsumo Kedaruge atau The Sluggish Tanaka (versi Indonesia) karya Nozomi Uda-sensei. Sekedar pinjem aja ehehe, btw Ao suka tuh komiknya! Minna ada yang suka juga?

Tinggalkan review untuk Ao yaa, seperti biasa. Karena Ao menyadari ada banyak kekurangan yang harus Ao tambal (ban kali ditambal?) Okeh.

Doain aja chap berikutnya bisa cepet update yahh...

Sankyuu

AkaiLoveAoi


	3. Chapter 3

**_Aku Benci Sasuke_**

.

Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate T

OOC, typo, pasaran, tidak jelas, alur maju-mundur cantik, dll

 **Alternative Universe – YAOI/BL**

 **.**

Malam itu cukup membuat amarah Naruto naik ke ubun-ubun. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!". Mungkin Uchiha itu sudah gila. — _Menunggu_ , katanya?

* * *

 ** _Bagian 3_**

* * *

 _Musim semi, tahun kedua di SMA._

 _._

 _._

Sebetulnya—kalender sudah berganti jadi bulan Maret. Nama musim juga sudah ganti dari musim salju ke musim semi. Tapi memang keadaan alam tiada yang bisa memprediksi.

Hari Senin—hari pertama tahun ajaran baru. Suasana dingin masih kental terasa saat Naruto keluar rumah. Angin beku mengalir begitu saja di jemarinya yang tak tertutup sarung tangan. Pikirnya—dengan syal saja sudah cukup untuk membantunya menahan cuaca hari ini.

Tapi kenyataannya, selama di sepeda ia menggigil. "Uwa—dingin sekali!" bibirnya meniup-niup diri supaya hangat. Uap-uap karbon terlihat mengepul dari mulutnya. Syal berkibar melawan arahnya bersepeda. Mungkin harusnya ia bawa mantel hari ini atau penutup telinga untuk mencegah kebekuan dini.

"Pagi Naruto,". Diantara rasa sesal Naruto di musim semi yang dingin, ada sosok disana yang membuatnya sedikit lupa akan hal tersebut. "Sasuke?" ia malah bertanya—tidak menyangka di hari pertama ini akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Uchiha Sasuke berkendara dengan sepeda biru berkeranjang seperti biasanya. Berseragam musim semi lengkap—kemeja, _sweater vest_ , dasi, _blazer_ , dan celana panjang serta sepatu—memakai syal warna abu-abu dan mantel tipis warna abu-abu juga. Sedikit, Naruto iri melihat Sasuke memakai baju hangat—walau tidak dikancingkan.

Dan parahnya lagi, Naruto berpikir bahwa, _Wah_ —Sasuke ternyata tampan… apalagi dengan mantel dan syal yang entah kenapa terlihat _matching_ di matanya.

Tapi sedetik kemudian hal itu ia enyahkan jauh-jauh. Karena demi koin-koin yang mengendap di kolam kuil, atas dasar apa ia bisa berpikir begitu? Oh ayolah—masih pagi di hari pertama sekolah. Jangan gila dulu, Naruto!

"Sebegitu semangatnya kah kau hari ini?" lamunan Naruto pecah oleh teguran Sasuke lagi. Dan gagal paham dialami Naruto kemudian. "Hah?" ujarnya tak mengerti. Alisnya menukik maksimal. Sasuke tergelak. "Ya—tidak biasanya kau berangkat sepagi ini," katanya.

Ya, yang Sasuke ucapkan itu benar. Mereka boleh jadi pulang bersama tiap hari. Namun untuk berangkat sekolah, belum pernah mereka berjanjian atau berjumpa di jalan. Penyebabnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah: Naruto yang hobi datang mepet-mepet bel masuk padahal si Uchiha muda itu suka datang di awal waktu.

"Oh, tidak ada alasan khusus sih, hehe…" jawab Naruto kemudian. Secara harfiah memang iya. Naruto bahkan bertanya-tanya apa motivasinya bangun pagi-pagi di musim semi yang masih cukup beku ini.

Si pirang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa sekalipun sadar kalau mata Sasuke tiada henti-hentinya mencuri pandang kearahnya. (Tanpa berusaha menabrak pejalan kaki yang lain—hebat juga).

Gerbang sekolah kurang dari semeter lagi, kerumunan murid sudah mulai tampak. Banyak yang ternyata sama seperti Naruto, cuma bermodal syal saat pergi ke sekolah. Anak perempuan rata-rata yang memakai mantel seperti Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau berharap untuk sekelas dengan ku tahun ini?" canda Sasuke saat mereka mengunci sepeda di parkiran. Naruto tertawa. "Bagaimana ya… Entahlah—mungkin tidak tahun ini," ia membalas dengan candaan lagi. Mereka berjalan bersama ke selasar kelas.

"Sasuke, ayo lihat pembagian kelas!" ia menunjuk mading yang sekarang ramai minta ampun. "Kelas dua…" Naruto berhasil nyempil diantara kerumunan. Jemarinya menunjuk deretan kelas dua satu demi satu. "Ah Sasuke! Benar kan ramalan ku? Kita tidak sekelas lagi tahun ini! Sayang sekali," katanya sambil nyengir kuda.

Keduanya kemudian melangkah lebar ke gelanggang olahraga. Disana sudah penuh oleh murid-murid kelas satu yang masih celingukkan mencari barisan kelas masing-masing. Biasa—dan kalian pasti mengerti, tradisi tiap tahun alias upacara untuk anak baru.

Naruto lalu berjumpa kembali dengan Neji dan Gaara yang sudah baris duluan. Pemuda pirang itu langsung menghantam Gaara tanpa ampun. "Hei Sabaku! Kita sekelas lagi, kau tahu?" ia bergelayut manja di pundak Gaara sambil menunjukkan ekspresi senang bukan kepalang. Gaara terlihat tersenyum—walau sedikit—lalu membalas ucapan Naruto, "Iya, aku sudah melihatnya. Mohon bantuannya untuk setahun ke depan ya, Naruto,".

Naruto kemudian merangkul Gaara dan pemuda merah itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Iyuh," umpat Neji tidak tahan—tampak jijik melihat kelakuan Naruto yang tidak pernah normal di matanya, apalagi kalau di kombinasikan dengan Gaara—makin menjadi-jadi. "Dan kenapa aku sekelas lagi dengan mu?" Neji kemudian mendelik tajam ke sebelahnya, tempat dimana Uchiha Sasuke berdiri.

Sasuke mengangkat alis heran, "Oh ya? Sial juga aku sekelas dengan Hyuuga macam kau, LAGI," ia menekan kata paling belakang. Neji mendecih kesal, walau ia tahu si Uchiha itu hanya bercanda.

* * *

 _Kekecewaan sedikit melanda ku saat tahu Naruto tidak berkesempatan untuk satu kelas dengan ku—malah dengan dengan si merah Gaara itu. Tapi entah kenapa hati ku lega—karena kalau aku satu kelas dengannya—mau kemana mata ini menatap? Bisa-bisa nilai Uchiha muda ini anjlok semua karena tak pernah memerhatikan papan tulis._

* * *

 _Beberapa hari telah terlewat sejak upacara untuk murid baru_ —

"Hah?" Sasuke mengerjapkan mata tak percaya saat menyantap makan siangnya di bangku kelas. Adalah Naruto yang bertanggung jawab membuatnya demikian.

 _—Itulah yang terjadi._

Datang ke kelas satu menit yang lalu dan bilang, "Sasuke, hari Minggu nanti ayo ke taman untuk _hanami_!". _What?_ Sasuke syok. Parah. Memucat. Meninggal di tempat.

Kesal dengan Sasuke yang tak kunjung menanggapi, Naruto kemudian menggoyang-goyang bahunya. "Hei-hei! Tenang saja! Aku juga mengajak Neji dan Gaara! Ah—kita tidak usah bawa sepeda. Jangan lupa bawa bekal sendiri! Sasuke? Hei, Sasuke kau dengar aku?".

Sasuke kemudian sadar dari renungan tanpa faedah, lalu ia menatap Naruto yang bersinar-sinar. "Kau yakin mengajakku juga?" tanya Sasuke ragu. Si pirang itu terbahak, "Kenapa tidak? Kau adalah teman ku dan apa salahnya mengajak teman ku sendiri? Sudah ya Sasuke—bel sebentar lagi bunyi. Sampai jumpa hari Minggu!".

Naruto melambaikan tangan, melangkah pergi tanpa merasa dosa sama sekali. _Sampai jumpa hari Minggu, katanya?_

AAAAAAAAAAAAA. Sasuke tidak kuat. Padahal Naruto bukan mengajaknya kencan—cuma menonton mekarnya sakura dan itu pun tidak hanya berdua!

Sekarang giliran Neji yang baru datang habis bertemu Naruto yang mengajaknya _hanami_ bersama, bingung dan bertanya-tanya—kenapa si Uchiha itu menunduk dengan kepala yang berasap?

"Aneh," Neji buang muka—tak acuh dengan kawan sebangkunya.

* * *

Akhirnya—hari Minggu tiba juga. Semua seperti yang diharapkan. Angin sepoi-sepoi, cuaca sangat cerah dengan nyaris tiada potensi untuk hujan hari ini. Benar-benar—tidak sia-sia doa khusyuk Sasuke kemarin di kuil semalaman.

Dan disinilah mereka, taman yang ramai dengan orang-orang yang akan melihat mekarnya bunga sakura. Baik Sasuke, Neji, Gaara dan Naruto tiba secara bersamaan. Puji Tuhan untuk Naruto karena datang tepat waktu. Ia datang dengan wajah bersinar—setidaknya itu yang Sasuke lihat di matanya.

Mereka berjalan bersisian, lalu Naruto bicara, "Baru pertama kali aku melakukan _hanami_ dengan teman-teman ku,". Kepalanya mendongak melihat pohon-pohon, sesekali melihat orang-orang yang tersenyum dan mengobrol dengan ceria.

Neji kemudian menyahut, "Sama. Biasanya aku melakukan ini dengan Hinata dan Hanabi—tapi keduanya sudah punya acara sendiri dan Naruto mengajakku—yah…" ia rasa tak perlu melanjutkan kalimatnya karena kawannya pasti mengerti. Gaara tertawa pelan mendengar ocehan Neji. Sasuke masih diam saja, diam-diam melirik Naruto yang sibuk mencari tempat untuk duduk.

Berkeliling sejenak untuk mencari _spot_ yang nyaman, akhirnya mereka menggelar tikar dan duduk bersila di atasnya. Merupakan tugas dari Gaara Sabaku yang membawa tikar hari ini, yah—salahkan keberuntungannya yang merosot kemarin sehingga kalah dalam suit.

Sesuai dengan instruksi Naruto kemarin, mereka membawa bekal masing-masing. Semuanya tanpa janjian membawa _ocha_ sebagai minuman.

"Apa-apaan kau, ikut-ikut membawa teh kemari!" Naruto menunjuk minuman Neji yang sama persis dengannya. Botol _ocha_ kemasan yang bisa dibeli bahkan di _konbini_ sekalipun. "HAH? Siapa juga yang punya niat samaan dengan mu, pirang?" si laki-laki Hyuuga itu membalas tak terima.

"Dasar rambut setan!". "Pirang duren!". Keduanya saling lempar hinaan.

"Neji, sudahlah," Sasuke melerai keduanya, ia mencuri pandang ke Naruto yang sedang memandang Neji penuh kebencian—yah walau ia tahu kalau itu tidak serius. (Malah terlihat menggemaskan di mata seorang Sasuke Uchiha).

Selesai perkara soal minuman yang samaan, keempatnya serempak membuka tutup bekal masing-masing. Isinya standar—rata-rata membawa nasi, olahan daging dan sayuran. Tapi bagi Neji, Gaara dan Sasuke yang baru melihat bekal Naruto untuk pertama kalinya—isi _bento_ Naruto benar-benar di luar dugaan. Mereka bertiga dibuat melongo.

Dua nasi kepal imut berisi cincangan tuna dan saus mayonnaise pedas terbungkus potongan rumput laut, sate sosis sapi goreng yang diiris bentuk gurita, telur gulung berwarna kuning keemasan sempurna, brokoli tumis dengan wijen hitam dan paprika—dan apa-apaan dengan irisan apel model kelinci itu?

.

.

"BE-BEKAL MU MANIS SEKALI!". Kali ini ketiganya kompak jatuh cinta pada isi dan tatanan _bento_ milik Naruto. Si pirang cuma, "Heh?".

* * *

Bunga sakura mulai mekar saat mereka selesai makan. Ada yang terbawa oleh angin yang pelan-pelan bertiup agar menimbulkan kesan dramatis. Ternyata dunia pun turut bermain sandiwara—apa sih.

Naruto sedang khidmat meneguk tehnya, saat sebuah kelopak sakura mendarat di kepalanya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu berinisiatif untuk mengambilnya—sekalian modus padahal.

"Eh, maaf Naruto," tangan pucat Sasuke sudah keduluan hinggap di rambut pirang halus milik Naruto, ia mengambil kelopak sakura itu dan menaruhnya di tanah. "Rambut ku kenapa?" tanya Naruto kemudian, ia mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya. "Ah, hanya ada kelopak sakura di kepala mu," jawab Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Oh—" Naruto menjawab seadanya, sambil meletakkan kembali botol _ocha_ miliknya. Ia sibuk memandangi pohon-pohon sakura yang kini berubah menjadi merah muda.

Mata Naruto bersinar-sinar melihat _the blooming sakura_. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan merentangkan tangannya, seperti anak kecil yang berimajinasi kalau ia sedang terbang.

"Gaara! Ayo sini!".

Angin sejuk musim semi yang berhembus pelan melewati wajahnya, membawa aroma segar kuntum sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil memutar-mutar badan, terlihat begitu bahagia ada di bawah hujan kelopak sakura.

Gaara tertawa pelan menanggapi Naruto yang terlihat seperti anak-anak saat darmawisata sekolah. Mereka berputar seperti pasangan baru dalam pesta dansa. Neji benar-benar muak melihat dua sahabat idiotnya itu.

 _Di sisi lain…_

Seorang Sasuke berpikir mengenai rangkaian kejadian yang menimpanya belum lama ini. Mereka kenalan belum setahun. Naruto dan dirinya hanya teman saat pulang sekolah saja. Mungkin disaat tertentu mereka memang akrab, sampai melakukan hanami bersama seperti ini. Tapi Sasuke sadar kalau pandangannya pada Naruto telah berganti arah.

Ia senang saat bertukar nomor ponsel dengan Naruto. Ia senang saat tahu ia mempunyai selera komik yang sama dengan si pirang itu. Dan Sasuke ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentangnya, dan kau bisa sebut Sasuke serakah. Tapi inilah perasaannya.

Sasuke akhirnya dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu—ia lebih dari sekedar tahu untuk sadar apa arti dari degupan kencang jantungnya saat ini. Dan ia belum begitu bodoh untuk diperdaya oleh rona hangat di kedua pipinya. Akibat matanya yang sedari tadi terus menerus memperhatikan Naruto yang menari-nari diantara harumnya kelopak sakura—ia tahu. Dan hatinya sudah mantap untuk menyatakan ini.

.

.

 _Kalau ia, memang jatuh hati pada Uzumaki Naruto_.

* * *

.

.

 _Hari ini, musim dingin, Tokyo._

.

.

"Ngghh—ah!" suara erangan pelan disertai desahan lega meluncur dari bibir seorang pria—sebutlah ia Uzumaki Naruto—setelah merenggangkan lengan juga punggungnya yang ia rasa begitu kaku. Bayangkan—ia sudah duduk di bangku ini lebih dari 7 jam, hanya akan bangkit dari sana kalau ia ingin ke kamar mandi. Matanya juga sibuk berkutat dengan kertas dan layar, jemari hanya menekan tombol _keyboard_ atau menulis dengan pensil.

Pegal-pegal melandanya.

Pria itu bangkit dari kursi, kemudian, ia melihat pemandangan yang tidak jauh beda dengan apa yang dialaminya sekarang. "Kiba, aku ingin membeli kopi dulu," katanya dengan suara serak. Kiba, pria lain yang duduk di depannya dengan atmosfer yang nyaris sama hanya mengacungkan jempol tanpa bicara.

Naruto kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu, mengucek mata untuk mengusir kantuk yang sudah melandanya sejak kemarin. Pekerjaan ini memang keparat—apalagi kalau masuk musim dingin. Tapi sayang, ia masih cinta pekerjaannya.

Perlu turun satu lantai untuk menjumpai mesin minuman serba ada di kantor tempatnya bekerja. Ia menaiki _elevator_ dan kemudian langsung melihat pendaran lampu mesin minuman tersebut. Termangu sesaat di depan mesin itu untuk mencari koin receh, ia memasukkan uang 100 yen. Kopi susu hangat menjadi pilihannya.

"Selera mu masih saja sama ya,".

Naruto nyaris meregang nyawa karena tersedak larutan kopi—tapi untung saja itu batal terjadi. Pria itu menoleh ke sebelah kanan, ke sumber suara yang menegurnya tanpa tahu etika.

Padahal ia tahu kalau tidak menoleh adalah pilihan terbaik baginya, tapi Naruto tetap menengok walau ia tahu persis siapa yang menyapanya malam itu.

"Sa—suke?". Ia mencicitkan nama itu bagaikan tikus yang tertangkap kucing.

Si Uchiha muda mengambil koin 100 yen dari kantungnya dan memasukkannya ke mesin minuman. Ditekannya opsi kopi hitam.

 _TREK_. Sasuke membuka kalengnya dan meneguknya tanpa ampun—terlihat seperti unta kehausan.

"Ah…" terdengar desah lega Sasuke saat berhasil menghabiskan isi kaleng itu dalam sekali teguk. Naruto—si pria dengan mata biru itu masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia dapati malam itu. Alis Naruto kemudian menekuk marah. Emosinya kemudian naik ke kepala.

Ia memaki, "Kau—apa yang kau lakukan disini?!". Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan dingin. "Menjemput mu?". Tangan kanannya masih memegang kaleng kopi yang telah kosong itu.

Naruto benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak menghardik pria di depannya itu—pria yang ia benci sejak lama.

"Apa kau sudah gila?". Sasuke kemudian tersenyum kecil dengan alis yang turun menyendu. Manik _onyx_ miliknya sedikit meredup mendengar hinaan wajar dari pria kesayangannya. "Aku akan menunggu mu," ujar Sasuke.

— _Menunggu_ , katanya? Naruto kemudian melempar senyum sinis.

"Silakan saja—Uchiha. Tunggu aku sesuka mu!" kesal sudah terlanjur menguasai kepalanya ketika ia berkata demikian. Naruto segera enyah dari sana dan ia memilih naik tangga—dari pada menunggu _elevator_ untuk membuka kedua pintunya.

Ia ingin cepat-cepat menghapus Sasuke dari matanya.

.

.

Dengan gerakan kasar, Naruto membanting badan ke kursi kerjanya. Diletakkannya kaleng kopi susu itu, di atas mejanya yang berantakan dengan kertas menghiasi.

"Ugh—" kemudian lenguhan lesu terucap lagi dari bibirnya. Naruto meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah, berusaha mengusir sosok yang tadi menyapanya dekat mesin kopi agar tak satupun tersisa. Ia menggosok matanya pelan, sambil memijit pelan kelopaknya yang lelah.

Naruto membuka mata kembali dan menatap sekelilingnya. Orang-orang yang satu divisi dengannya pasti tak jauh beda keadaannya. Menyedihkan.

Begitulah julukan untuk para editor komik yang hanya terdiri dari empat orang. Kiba Inuzuka—laki-laki yang tadi duduk di depannya, lalu Shikamaru Nara—rusa pemalas yang selalu pulang cepat tapi entah kenapa kerjaannya selalu beres, ada Rock Lee—pria yang paling gentar dalam menghadapi tekanan kerja dan dirinya sendiri, Naruto Uzumaki.

Disaat divisi lain bisa liburan bahkan mengambil cuti saat musim dingin, rasanya dua hal itu mustahil untuk divisinya yang terkutuk ini. Lantai ini bahkan sudah sepi dari para karyawan. Tersisa hanya orang-orang yang lembur untuk upah yang tak seberapa.

Ia melihat Kiba yang tidur diatas naskah yang sudah diketik rapi, masih ada Lee yang sibuk menelpon komikus yang ditanganinya (padahal ini sudah malam), dan bangku Shikamaru yang kosong. Tuh kan—ia berani jamin kalau orang itu sudah kembali ke rumahnya.

Si pirang berdiri lagi, bosan berlama-lama duduk di balik meja, ia melangkah ke jendela gedung tempatnya bekerja, memandangi Kota Tokyo, kota yang katanya tak pernah tidur. Ia terkekeh, _ada benarnya_ , batinnya. Lihatlah lampu-lampu jalanan yang masih menyala itu, Naruto juga tidak buta untuk melihat orang-orang yang jalan-jalan di trotoar.

"Ya iyalah—" Naruto bergumam. Malam minggu seperti ini siapa yang mau melewatkan? Apalagi di bulan Desember, musim dingin dimana salju turun tipis-tipis—membuat perempuan merona dari balik syalnya dan pria menggenggam tangan dari balik sarung tangannya. Suasanya yang sangat indah untuk mereka yang menyandang status _in relationship_.

 _No_ , bukan untuk Naruto tentunya. Ia hanya terlunta disini—berkutat dengan pekerjaan keparat yang bahkan tak bisa mengijinkannya untuk istirahat. Agh—kenapa Naruto harus mencintai pekerjaan ini?

.

.

Pukul satu dini hari. Bukan waktu yang umum untuk pulang kantor. Tapi beda kenyataannya kalau kau adalah Naruto.

Bahkan ia masih lebih beruntung hari itu, dibandingkan dengan Kiba yang masih harus berjuang melawan kantuk sambil merapikan naskah yang tadi sempat ia jadikan alas tidur. Sekarang naskah itu lecek dan ia mau tak mau harus memperbaikinya.

Naruto keluar dari _elevator_ sudah menggunakan mantel dan syal. Ia menenteng tasnya di tangan sebelah kiri. Saat berjalan di lorong lantai dasar menuju pintu keluar, mendadak terlintas suara di dalam kepalanya.

" _Aku akan menunggu mu_ ,". Dan—

—" _Silakan saja—Uchiha. Tunggu aku sesuka mu!_ ". ASTAGA. Demi koin-koin di dasar kuil.

Naruto berbalik was-was, mencari-cari sosok Uchiha yang sebenarnya tak ingin dilihatnya. Kalau Sasuke tidak ada, ia akan ambil langkah seribu dan angkat kaki dengan segera. Kalaupun Sasuke masih ada—langkah yang akan ia ambil juga tetap sama!

Masih dengan mata yang awas dengan keadaan sekitar, Naruto melangkah sedikit demi sedikit menuju pintu keluar. Oh—ia tidak menemukan Sasuke. Naruto bersorak dalam hati, dan ini artinya ia bisa pulang sambil mengelus dada.

Saat pintu kaca otomatis itu membuka jalan untuk Naruto pulang, tangan kanan Naruto malah terjebak dalam genggaman orang lain.

— _Gawat!_ Mata biru Naruto terbelalak.

Adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang menahan lengan bawahnya supaya ia berhenti berjalan. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis seraya berkata,

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga,

— _Naruto_ ,".

* * *

 _ **Bersambung...  
**_

* * *

Hai jumpa lagi dengan Ao, minna-san~~ Ao ingin mengucapkan selamat berpuasa bagi kalian yang menjalankan yaa, semoga berkah, aamiin! Eehehe.

Yak, inilah hasil peras otak yang sudah Ao lakukan. Mohon dimaafkeun apabila kurang memuaskan, ada typo dan sebagainya (coba koreksi aja di review hehe)

Seperti biasa Ao akan menunggu komen kalian di review, atau PM terserah saja~ Ao masih belum tahu cerita ini akan ada berapa chapter (ga ada yang tanya). Oh ya, maaf ya soal alur yang maju mundur, Ao lagi demen aja kayak gitu hehe, trus kalo dikasih tanda kayak kurang asik jadi nggak Ao kasih. Tapi sekarang udah Ao tandai dengan latar waktu, semoga membantu!

Sankyuu

AkaiLoveAoi

.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Aku Benci Sasuke_**

.

Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate T

OOC, typo, pasaran, tidak jelas, alur maju-mundur cantik, dll

 **Alternative Universe – YAOI/BL**

.

"M-Maaf aku tiba-tiba bilang begini. Tapi—Naruto… apa bisa—kita pacaran?". "Kau—sedang bercanda?".

.

* * *

 ** _Bagian 4_**

* * *

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang sesaat setelah ia mendengar namanya disebut oleh sosok yang ia tidak ingin ia temui. Tidak kemarin, tidak sekarang, tidak juga nanti!

Didapatinya netra kelam Sasuke, rambut yang mencuat ke belakang dan kulit wajah sepucat salju. Ia melihat pria itu juga mengenakan mantel seperti dirinya, namun tanpa syal melingkari lehernya.

Si pirang melempar sorot marah pada Sasuke, matanya menyipit kesal dan alisnya menukik tajam. Dihempaskannya tangan Sasuke, dengan gerakan kasar dan begitu kencang. "Jangan sentuh aku—brengsek,". Tatapan tajam ia berikan pada si Uchiha muda.

Naruto membenarkan letak syal dan tasnya, ia berniat langsung pergi tanpa harus adu mulut dengan Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Dibukanya kaki lebar-lebar, mengambil langkah sejauh yang ia bisa agar Sasuke tak bisa mengejarnya. Peduli setan dengan hati Sasuke yang kini kembali remuk. Naruto juga bertanya-tanya sendiri, memangnya pria itu punya hati?

Belum melangkah genap tiga kali, ia kembali merasakan cengkraman erat di pergelangan tangannya. Naruto menoleh lagi dan melihat Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya—memegang tangannya dengan kuat. Ya—rasanya terlalu kuat hingga Naruto dibuat meringis karenanya.

Ia menyipitkan mata, "Saki—t—Sasuke!" dan menyeru saat sadar kalau pria itu malah menyeret tubuhnya untuk melangkah bersama. Naruto tidak punya tenaga untuk melepaskan tangannya. Sial—jalanan depan gedung tempat ia kerja lebih sepi dari pada jalan utama. Nyaris tak ada orang yang lalu-lalang. Ia tak bisa teriak minta tolong.

"Sasuke! Hei—Sasuke kau dengar aku? Sasuke—berhenti!" Naruto berteriak tanpa peduli sekitar, ia menggunakan tangan sebelahnya untuk melepaskan jemari Sasuke yang menahan pergelangannya. Pria itu akhirnya berhenti berjalan, ia diam sejenak sementara Naruto sibuk mengatur napas.

Dalam kesempatan itu, Naruto menghempaskan lagi tangan Sasuke. Pria pirang itu berpikir mungkin ia akan meladeni pria itu sebentar. Yah, barang semenit mungkin tak masalah.

"Pulang sana ke rumah mu. Berhenti mengikuti ku," Naruto berujar dengan nada setajam yang ia bisa. Sasuke menoleh dan memandang mata Naruto sendu, "Kenapa?".

Inilah yang Naruto tidak suka dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Mengapa ia selalu bertanya 'kenapa' padahal jawabannya sudah sangat jelas? Perlukah ia menjawab ini? Rasanya sudah jutaan kali ia mengatakannya sampai-sampai mulutnya berbuih.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya,".

"Lalu apa yang perlu ku lakukan?".

Naruto tertegun, memandang pipi Sasuke yang memerah akibat dingin. Naruto yakin pipinya juga pasti memerah—bukan karena dingin, tapi karena malu. Jujur, ia tak dapat mengatakan hal ini dengan gamblang.

Akhirnya Naruto berkata perlahan, "Berhentilah mengikuti ku," lagi, Naruto tiada bosan untuk memberikan jawaban yang sama—jawaban yang membuat Sasuke terus-menerus dilanda rasa penasaran. Menyuruh dirinya untuk berhenti? Ia pun juga sama bosannya dengan jawaban itu. Tapi Sasuke tidak lelah untuk bertanya,

"Kenapa?". Naruto muak karena lagi-lagi Sasuke bertanya. Ia tak tahan untuk mendecakkan lidah.

"Kenapa kau terus bertanya, dasar sial," Naruto kini kesal setengah mati. Ia mengambil langkah untuk pergi dari sana. Lupakan saja untuk berdialog dengan Sasuke kali ini, tidak akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang berguna baginya. Hanya membuang waktu dan menghabiskan tenaganya yang memang sudah minim dari awal.

"Karena aku ingin tahu," jawab Sasuke dengan uap-uap yang mengepul di depan wajahnya. Ia menatap penuh harap pada punggung Naruto yang sekarang mengadapnya. Tangannya tidak lagi mencegah Naruto untuk pergi. Tentu saja dia ingin tahu. Alasan kenapa Naruto menyuruhnya berhenti.

 _—_ _Apa yang membuatnya harus menyerah?_

Sosok pirang itu berhenti saat mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Bergeming sejenak sebelum ia bicara, "Bukankah kau sudah mengerti?" tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. "Tanpa aku bilang pun kau seharusnya mengerti," ia berujar lebih pelan—nyaris mencicit. Perasaannya seperti diaduk-aduk.

Sasuke mengambil dua langkah maju. "Aku tidak akan mengerti kalau kau tidak bicara," katanya, mencoba menyentuh Naruto dengan gerakan selembut yang ia bisa. Ia meraih pergelangan Naruto lagi, mengelusnya dengan pelan dan kemudian menggenggamnya—merasakan betapa hangatnya telapak Naruto saat ini. Ia kemudian merematnya.

Ketika Naruto sadar dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan, ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menangis. Kenyataannya, otaknya bertanya-tanya—perintah apa yang diberikannya pada mata makanya ia mengeluarkan air? Dada Naruto juga entah kenapa terasa menyempit, paru-parunya seakan tiris akan oksigen. Ia kesulitan mengambil napas.

"Bodoh—" lirih si pirang. Ah—Naruto menyesalkan kenapa ia harus menangis sekarang, disini dan di dekat pria itu. Dan menyesali dirinya yang begitu bodoh untuk tidak mengatakannya sejak dulu. Mengapa ia bisa lupa?

Punggung Naruto terlihat bergetar, suaranya terdengar seperti isak—dan Sasuke belum tuli untuk menyadari itu. "Naruto…?" ia bingung. Kemudian ia melepas genggaman tangannya, membalik tubuh Naruto yang terlihat pasrah-pasrah saja.

Sasuke mendapati Naruto yang menunduk. "Jangan sentuh aku," Naruto menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sasuke yang memegang bahunya. Pria pirang itu kemudian buka suara, "Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya,". Kalimat itu membuat Sasuke pasang telinga, matanya tak lepas memandang Naruto yang kini mulai menengadah.

Tapi—sekali lagi—Naruto memperlihatkan raut yang tidak ingin Sasuke lihat. Mungkin Sasuke sudah biasa melihat ekspresi marah dan jutek milik Naruto, namun yang ini belum pernah ia jumpa.

Sasuke melihat mata Naruto yang berkilau terkena cahaya redup lampu jalan, ada air yang mengalir turun di pipinya merah, alisnya berkerut ke tengah dan bibirnya mengulum senyum. Pria berambut hitam itu sejenak terpesona—tapi di satu sisi ia tidak mau melihat wajah itu.

 _Ia telah membuat Naruto menangis malam itu._

"Karena aku membenci mu, Sasuke,". Suaranya bergetar kedinginan.

Pria berkulit pucat itu tak ingin percaya pada telinganya sekarang. Ia berharap ia tuli. Ia juga berharap ia buta—agar tak dapat membaca gerak bibir dan ekspresi Naruto yang kini berubah seperti orang yang kesakitan.

"Aku benar-benar membenci mu!".

.

.

.

* * *

 _Dan kejadian itu terjadi, Naruto memaki ku, kembali menolak keberadaan ku yang ada di hidupnya. Bahwa ia bilang ia sudah menyukai orang lain—dan ia menyebut ku seorang brengsek, kemudian pulang dengan langkah paling dingin, mengalahkan salju-salju di malam itu._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Musim panas tahun kedua di SMA_

.

.

.

"Hah?" Mata Naruto membelalak lebar, terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke di tengah perjalanan pulang mereka. Cahaya senja sore yang terlihat indah menjadi saksi bisu dari kejadian itu, peristiwa yang menyebabkan dua sejoli ini menjadi tidak lagi sama keesokan harinya.

Sasuke tidak berniat mengulang apa yang telah membuat pemuda pirang di sampingnya itu bertanya, ia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Pipinya bahkan panas sekarang—mungkin saja merah. Ia kembali memandang wajah Naruto yang ini melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku yakin kau mendengarnya," jawab Sasuke pelan. Kedua tangannya masih memegang stang sepeda, Naruto pun juga sama—belum ada dari mereka yang mengendarinya, masih berjalan santai di trotoar. Sasuke sedikit membuang muka dari jalanan, ia bahkan terlalu malu untuk memandang sepeda jingga milik Naruto.

Naruto masih belum bisa percaya. _Tepatnya ia tidak mau percaya._

Oke… jadi—

Belum ada lima menit peristiwa itu berlangsung. Layaknya kue bolu yang baru keluar dari panggangan, masih hangat-hangatnya.

Si pirang tidak malu, sama sekali tidak. _But he is totally in shock_.

Uchiha Sasuke—teman naik sepeda barengnya ini—baru saja bilang, "Aku—suka pada mu,".

Oi—" _Aku… suka pada mu,_ ". Gitu.

Dikira bercanda, Naruto menoleh meminta klarifikasi. Tapi demi koin-koin di dasar kuil yang tadi pagi ia kunjungi—Sasuke tak menunjukkan ada unsur dusta di sana. Air mukanya serius, tatapannya tajam seperti biasa—memang—tapi ada bedanya sedikit, agak berkilat layaknya anak kecil. Dan ya ampun, Naruto melihat semburat merah muda tipis di kedua belah pipi Sasuke. Bohong mananya lagi, coba?

Setelah sadar kalau semua itu bukan sekedar _guyon_ , Naruto memalingkan muka, menghindari tatapan Sasuke. .Gila!

Pikiran Naruto mulai lari kemana-mana. Bercabang tak tentu arah sehingga saat Sasuke memanggilnya lagi, ia tidak menoleh—sampai-sampai Sasuke harus menyentuh bahunya.

"Hei—". "Uwaaah!" seperti kena sengat kumis ikan lele, Naruto meloncat menghindar karena kaget. Ia kemudian melihat Sasuke yang raut wajahnya sudah kembali normal. Ya, kembali dengan wajah _stoic_ nya yang biasa. Melihat Naruto yang seperti itu, Sasuke menjadi salah tingkah.

"M-Maaf aku tiba-tiba bilang begini. Tapi—Naruto… apa bisa—kita pacaran?".

Mata Naruto melotot. Keterkejutan benar-benar menguasai tubuhnya sekarang. Pacaran, katanya? Mereka itu laki-laki—sama jenis kelaminnya. Apa Sasuke itu rabun? Jangan-jangan Sasuke hanya bercanda? Iya… Pasti pemuda di sampingnya itu sedang latihan untuk drama! Atau mungkin film singkat garapan klub teater—atau hanya sekedar _prank challenge_ untuk mengisenginya saja.

"Kau—sedang bercanda?" celetuk Naruto. Ekspresi Sasuke terlihat kesal. "Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya. Kini tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berjalan. Mereka berdua berhenti.

Naruto harus menerima kenyataan kalau Sasuke itu sungguhan—maksudnya—yang Sasuke ucapkan itu bukanlah main-main. Mungkin itu yang Sasuke rasa, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak berpikir begitu. Ia tidak ingin berpikir kalau Sasuke harus menyukainya.

Naruto memalingkan wajah lagi, merasa tidak enak. Ingin sekali ia menolak Sasuke langsung—tapi nyatanya—ia tak punya keberanian untuk itu. Berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan kini, Naruto mengulum bibir dan memantapkan hati.

" _Ano_ —Sasuke… aku—aku pulang duluan," tanpa basa-basi ia langsung naik ke sadel, lalu menggenjot pedal sepeda sekencang yang ia bisa—agar Sasuke tak bisa mencegatnya di jalan untuk menagih jawaban pertanyaan yang sama. Ia sampai di perempatan kurang dari lima menit dan belok kearah kanan secepat kilat. Sasuke bahkan belum sempat bernafas saat Naruto meninggalkannya termangu di trotoar itu.

.

.

"Uchiha bego," bertumpu pada stang sepeda, seorang Sasuke menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam sambil merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa mengontrol mulut.

* * *

Sampai di rumah, keringat Naruto mengucur dari berbagai lekuk tubuhnya. Napasnya seperti orang yang habis dikejar hantu. Saat memarkirkan sepeda di halaman, ia mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa tercekat.

 _Demi koin emas di dasar kolam!_

Alis Naruto menukik, menahan gerutuan dan kegelisahan yang sedari tadi ia simpan selama di jalan. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke menyukainya—membuat Naruto tidak tahu harus pasang wajah apa esok hari kalau saja mereka bertatap muka.

Kemudian Naruto menaruh kedua telapaknya di wajah, mengelap keringat dan menyapu rambutnya ke belakang.

"Agh, sial,".

Keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil? Dia jadi bingung. Sasuke baru saja bilang kalau ia menyukai Naruto. Sasuke baru saja menawarkan diri untuk melepas status jomblo bersama-sama. Sasuke mengajaknya untuk berkencan. Haruskah Naruto menjawab 'ya'? Atau memberikannya penolakan esok hari? Kepalanya pening bukan main.

Pemuda pirang itu lantas membanting tasnya ke lantai kamar, melucuti sendiri kemeja putih yang basah karena keringat, membuka celana hitam miliknya dan menaruh seragamnya di keranjang kotor. Pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya hanya sekedar celana _boxer_ pendek warna jingga dengan motif garis-garis hitam. Ia melempar badan ke kasur. Tangannya meraih pengendali AC, menyalakannya dengan suhu terendah agar membantunya mendinginkan kepala.

Setelah merasakan sejuknya hembusan pendingin udara, Naruto kembali berpikir.

Bagaimana Sasuke bisa menaruh perasaan padanya? Sejak kapan ia seperti itu? Jutaan pertanyaan lain muncul begitu saja di kepalanya tanpa terkendali. Rasanya kalau pun bertanya pada Sasuke, pasti tak terjawab semua rasa penasarannya.

"Hah…" Naruto mendesah lelah. Apa pilihannya hanya iya dan tidak? Tidak adakah pilihan ketiga?

 _Mungkin—_ jikalau bisa…

Naruto takkan pernah ingin menjawab.

.

.

.

Naruto benar-benar menjalankan niatnya. Ia meneguhkan hati untuk tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke waktu itu. Caranya—menghindar dari segala kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Pemuda pirang itu paham kalau itu adalah tindakan pengecut, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan. Kalau ia menjawab 'ya', ia akan kehilangan sahabatnya. Dan kalau ia menjawab 'tidak', ia pun juga akan kehilangan Sasuke. Jadi Naruto memilih untuk tidak menjawab. (Walau ia belum yakin benar seberapa lama ia bisa menghindar dari pertanyaan itu).

.

.

* * *

 _Naruto menjauh dari ku selama seminggu penuh. Di sekolah pun kami tidak pernah tatap muka. Sepedanya kini terparkir jauh dari sepeda ku, ia juga selalu pulang lebih cepat dari ku atau malah sangat larut sehingga memaksa ku pulang lebih dulu. Aku tidak begitu paham motif Naruto yang sebenarnya—tapi aku bisa memastikan kalau ini semua terjadi sejak pernyataan ku hari itu._

* * *

Naruto sedang di kamarnya, mengerjakan tugas rumah di meja belajar sambil mendengarkan lantunan musik dari ponselnya. Kepalanya sesekali manggut-manggut mengikuti dentuman lagu yang mengalir di telinganya, dengan tangan yang tetap fokus untuk menulis.

Ditengah kesibukannya mengerjakan PR, ada pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya. Naruto menyadari itu, kemudian membuka pesan tersebut tanpa menduga siapa yang mengirimnya.

.

.

 _From: Sasuke_

 _Kau sibuk akhir pekan ini?_

.

Napas Naruto tertahan sejenak melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat, obrolan terakhir mereka adalah sebulan lalu—mengenai komik-komik dan buku yang rekomen untuk dibaca.

.

 _To: Sasuke_

 _Tidak_

.

Jemarinya mengetik balasan dengan cepat. Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto mengetik dengan singkat. Ia ingin menjadi sejutek mungkin agar Sasuke menyerah untuk menyukainya. Kalau Naruto tidak bisa bilang secara terus terang—bukankah ia bisa menunjukkannya lewat tindakan?

Tidak sampai satu menit, pesan balasan datang ke ponselnya.

.

 _From: Sasuke_

 _Mau ke taman kota hari Minggu?_

.

Dugaan Naruto tidak meleset. Kau mungkin boleh melabeli Naruto bodoh dalam hal akademis, tapi Naruto tidak naïf dalam hal seperti ini. Ia belum bisa ditipu dengan gerak-gerik Sasuke di sekolah. Mengikutinya nyaris ke semua tempat, pergi ke kantin sekolah tanpa membeli apa-apa dan menunggunya saat pulang sekolah.

Semua anggota tubuh Sasuke seperti berkata padanya, " _Aku ingin bicara_ ,". Tapi mulut brengsek Sasuke entah kenapa selalu terkunci saat mereka bertubruk pandang. Seperti apa Naruto harus bersikap? Toh pemuda _onyx_ itu tak kunjung buka mulut untuk menegurnya.

Kemudian Naruto memilih untuk pura-pura tidak peduli. Pura-pura buta, pura-pura tuli, pura-pura tidak peka.

 _Pura-pura tidak tahu_.

.

 _To: Sasuke_

 _Aku ingin di rumah_

.

Ia menolak lagi. Mudah-mudahan kali ini Sasuke akan berhenti dan menyerah.

.

 _From: Sasuke_

 _Bagaimana kalau aku ke rumah mu?_

.

Pemuda pirang itu memejamkan mata melihat respon Sasuke yang malah membuatnya makin sebal. Ia memijat kening.

.

 _To: Sasuke_

 _Yasudah, aku akan ke taman._

* * *

Minggu benar-benar tiba dan entah mengapa Naruto merasa tidak begitu bersemangat menyambut hari favoritnya itu. Ia berangkat dengan sepeda jingganya yang biasa. Sasuke bilang pukul 9 pun tak apa. Tapi saat Naruto melihat jam di ruang tamu, rasanya jarum pendek itu nyaris menyentuh angka sepuluh. Kemungkinan besar, ia sudah membiarkan Uchiha itu menunggu.

Saat tiba di taman dan mencari Sasuke yang belum kelihatan, Naruto merasa sedikit lega (yang artinya Sasuke tidak menunggunya—mungkin saja orang itu belum datang). Ingin rasanya berbalik pergi dan pulang kembali—tapi begitu menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati Sasuke dengan kemeja kasual warna biru dongker dengan dua gelas es krim di tangannya.

"Ah, Naruto… Kau datang," katanya, melukis senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Sasuke melangkah maju, mendekat ke arah pemuda yang memakai _hoodie_ warna merah dan celana abu-abu. Ia menyerahkan salah satu gelas es krim itu pada Naruto. Es krim rasa coklat dengan taburan kacang diatasnya. Matanya agak membola, terkejut melihat Sasuke bahkan sempat membelikannya makanan ini.

 _Sejak kapan Sasuke tahu rasa es krim favorit ku_?

"Tebakan beruntung," jawab Sasuke, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Naruto layaknya buku yang terbuka. Si pirang langsung menekuk wajah. "Jadi—apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?".

Mereka mencari tempat kosong untuk pembicaraan yang agak tertutup itu. Keduanya menyendok es krim masing-masing, Sasuke yang pertama kali bertanya, "Kau tahu—kenapa akhir-akhir ini rasanya, kau agak… menjauh dari ku?".

Naruto sudah curiga kalau Sasuke akan membicarakan masalah itu. Ia memang malas sekali menjawabnya, namun sesekali ia harus berhenti melarikan diri dan menghadapi kenyataan. "Tidak apa-apa," ia menjawab dengan nada apatis. Naruto bisa mendengar kalau Sasuke menghela napas, mungkin saja ia tidak puas dengan jawabannya barusan. "Apa karena—penyataan ku yang waktu itu?".

Rasanya Naruto ingin bilang, " _Iya memang. Karena mu kita menjadi seperti ini_ ,". Tapi Naruto tidak tega. Sasuke pasti akan sakit hati setelah ia menimpakan kesalahan itu mutlak pada Uchiha muda. Dan ia masih belum ingin kehilangan Sasuke, ia masih butuh Sasuke sebagai sahabat dekatnya. Ia tidak rela kalau Sasuke harus menyukainya—dalam artian romantis seperti ini.

Maka pemuda pirang itu hanya diam, pura-pura sibuk dengan gelas es krimnya. Ia menyendok sesuap es krim ke mulutnya, menjilati sendok itu hingga tandas tak tersisa. Sasuke melihat kalau jakun Naruto naik, lalu turun lagi karena menelan larutan es krim yang telah mencair di mulutnya.

Mendadak dan tanpa disuruh—ibu jari Sasuke mengelus ujung bibir Naruto yang terdapat noda es krim. Naruto menoleh, iris birunya melebar—terkejut akan perbuatan temannya. Sasuke kemudian mengelus bibir itu, mengenyahkan sisa es krim yang menempel di sana dengan gerakan pelan. Jempolnya bisa merasakan bibir merah muda yang lembut, agak basah dan dingin terkena susu yang membeku.

Uzumaki Naruto langsung memerah malu, menyadari kalau hal yang mereka lakukan tak lebih beda dengan adegan komik percintaan yang digandrungi gadis SMP. Dan terlebih lagi—Naruto merasa seperti ia menjadi pihak perempuannya. Tolonglah, dia ini laki-laki.

Naruto masih menatap Sasuke dengan raut tidak percaya. Ia kemudian menghempaskan tangan Sasuke, "A-Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" ujarnya gelagapan.

"Kau—terlihat manis," jawab Sasuke jujur (walau dalam hati ia merutuki mulutnya yang asal bicara).

Jantung Naruto berdebar keras—ia sangat gugup dengan perlakuan Sasuke barusan. Tolong dimaklumi, sejak lahir hingga sekarang, Naruto belum pernah punya pacar! _Skinship_ seperti itu mentok-mentok hanya dengan Gaara—sahabatnya sejak kelas satu SMA—itupun hanya pegang tangan, pegang kaki, bukan bagian-bagian yang seharusnya tidak disentuh oleh laki-laki yang statusnya hanya 'teman'.

Si pirang langsung buang muka, tidak lagi bisa menatap netra kelam Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sama. Ia kini malu untuk melihat mata itu.

 _Manis—katanya_?

.

.

.

Hari itu juga, Naruto mendiskualifikasi Sasuke dari daftar pertemanan. Cara pandang Naruto pada Sasuke telah berubah. Entah apa statusnya… Sasuke bukanlah temannya lagi.

* * *

 _ **Bersambung...**_

* * *

Jumpa lagi minna-san dengan Ao disini, yeay~ (apa sih). Oke, Ao sudah update nihh, syukur deh bisa cepet ehehehe (kayaknya sih gitu haha). Lagi bisa meres otak jadi yah... gini deh hasilnya. Maaf ya kalo membosankan alur ceritanya, dikit-dikit flashbac dan sebagainya. Tapi ceritanya memang harus gitu sih hehe

Jangan lupa review cerita Ao, agar cerita Ao bisa lebih baik lagi kedepannya!

Sankyuu

AkaiLoveAoi


	5. Chapter 5

**_Aku Benci Sasuke_**

.

Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate T

OOC, typo, pasaran, tidak jelas, alur maju-mundur cantik, dll

 **Alternative Universe – YAOI/BL**

.

Naruto tiba-tiba dapat telepon. " _Jahat sekali. Bisa-bisanya kau lupa pada ku, Na-ru-to_?".

.

* * *

 ** _Bagian 5_**

* * *

.

.

 _Bagi ku… Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat berharga._

 _._

 _._

Momen pertama ia tatap muka dengan Uchiha Sasuke adalah di tangga lantai dua, musim panas tahun pertamanya di SMA. Samar-samar ia melihat wajahnya yang putih, namun ia harus buru-buru pergi karena seorang guru memanggilnya. Ia hanya menegur, minta maaf, lalu minggat tak lama setelahnya.

Tapi takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali esok harinya, setelah Naruto menganggap sosok Sasuke sebagai angin lalu—orang yang mungkin tidak akan dikenalnya. Neji memberitahu perihal Sasuke, soal mereka adalah teman satu TK, kesulitan belajar sejarah—Naruto hari itu berkenalan dengan Sasuke.

Rambut Sasuke mencuat ke belakang—tadinya Naruto ingin mentertawakan model rambut Sasuke yang sangat aneh di matanya. Ada poni di depan dahi dan rambut yang dibiarkan panjang di kedua belah pipi. Kulitnya sepucat salju, sangat kontras dengan miliknya yang sering bermain di bawah matahari siang. Mata Sasuke sekelam rambutnya, sudut matanya tajam—agak lain dari miliknya yang bulat.

Ia kesal mengetahui fakta kalau Sasuke sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Catat— _sedikit_. Sasuke juga berperawakan kurus, tapi bagi Naruto itu tidak terlihat kerempeng. Ia tahu Sasuke pintar dan populer—berdasarkan rumor yang beredar. Ia cukup tampan dan diam-diam digilai banyak gadis di sekolahnya. Naruto agak iri, sebenarnya, namun ia menutup mata akan hal tersebut.

Sekian lama kenal, Sasuke ternyata cukup asik untuk diajak bicara. Ia cukup terbuka dan gamblang, walau tak jarang Naruto melihat Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Naruto pikir pula, Sasuke itu sebenarnya agak pemalu. Ia tidak seperti yang diceritakan orang-orang kebanyakan—dingin, _cool_ , keren—Sasuke tidak se-dingin itu, menurutnya.

Terlebih lagi, mereka mempunyai selera literasi yang sama—yah tidak keseluruhan sih. Tapi Naruto cukup senang akan hal itu, karena dengan adanya Sasuke ia mempunyai tempat untuk berbagi hobi.

Setelah apa yang mereka lalui ini—pulang bersama, berbagi cerita, bertukar ilmu, melakukan _hanami_ —Naruto menyayangkan satu hal. Kenapa di musim panas itu Sasuke harus melakukan _kokuhaku_? Ditambah lagi, bukan pada seorang gadis manis tapi ia menyatakan cinta pada seorang pemuda tanggung jabrik macam dirinya—Naruto Uzumaki—yang masih _junjou_ —belum pernah pacaran—apa-apaan Sasuke Uchiha ini? Naruto tidak berhenti kebingungan. Ia mana mungkin tidak bertanya-tanya?

Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tentang dirinya? Sudut pandang apa yang Sasuke pakai untuk berbicara dengannya? Siapa sebenarnya dirinya—Naruto Uzumaki—dimata seorang Sasuke Uchiha?

Seorang teman kah? Sahabat kah? Orang yang patut dikagumi? Orang yang dibenci?

— _Haruskah ia menjadi orang yang Sasuke cintai secara romantis_?

Di matanya, Sasuke adalah sahabat yang berharga. Dalam relung hati ia berusaha jujur, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke hanya karena masalah cinta seperti ini. Ah—bolehkah Naruto menyalahkan cinta yang tumbuh pada saat yang tidak tepat? Kenapa harus Sasuke yang mencintainya? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? _Kalau saja bukan Sasuke yang mencintainya… Kalau saja Sasuke tidak mencintainya…_

Mungkin mereka masih bisa ke toko buku bersama. Mungkin mereka bisa pulang dengan sepeda sambil mengobrol sepanjang jalan. Mungkin saja Naruto tidak pulang sendiri saat ini.

Naruto tidak perlu mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke. Naruto tak perlu menghindari sentuhan Sasuke. Naruto tak perlu ambil pusing tentang status apa yang ia sandang ketika ia dan Sasuke bersama. Naruto tidak perlu ribut dengan hatinya sendiri.

Andai saja Sasuke tidak mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Naruto—andai Sasuke menyimpan perasaan itu rapat-rapat dalam hatinya.

.

.

"Andai saja aku bisa membalas perasaannya dengan perasaan yang sama," gumam Naruto pada awan jingga yang tipis. Kilau matanya menyendu saat menatap cahaya sewarna jeruk yang matang sempurna.

.

.

 _Bisakah ia menyalahkan cinta untuk Sasuke yang tidak tumbuh dalam hatinya?_

.

* * *

.

.

"Eh—sungguh?" setelah sekian lama mengunci mulut, akhirnya Naruto membocorkan semua perasaannya kepada Gaara, si pemuda berambut merah yang telah satu kelas dengannya sejak kelas satu SMA. Mereka sedang duduk di bangku masing-masing dan kelas sedang sepi karena memang jam istirahat.

Naruto bersandar ke kursinya dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah dan bingung, kehabisan tenaga karena banyak bicara. Gaara menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, "Aku tidak tahu kalau… Uchiha suka pada mu, Naruto," ia berujar lebih pelan. Naruto kemudian menghela napas, mengusap wajah yang lega karena telah bercerita.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Musim panas itu—mendadak saja ia bilang begitu! Aku kan—tidak bisa…" ia berucap lirih di bagian belakang. Gaara kemudian mengulas senyum tipis, "Yah—aku sih sering curiga dengannya," kata Gaara. "Hah?". Naruto menganga karena gagal paham.

Pemuda merah itu terkikik. "Sasuke selalu menatap ku dengan tatapan seakan-akan _aku-telah-melakukan-kesalahan-besar_ saat aku bersama mu,". "Kau tahu—lirikannya tajam sekali, begitu dingin dan menakutkan," deskripsi Gaara mengenai Sasuke benar-benar membuat Naruto mau tidak mau tertawa.

"Kau berlebihan, _aho_ ," umpatnya tidak tahan. Walau ia ragu kalau Gaara melucu—ia tetap terbahak. "Yang benar saja…" kata Naruto, berharap kalau si pemuda Sabaku itu bercanda. "Kau mau membalas cintanya?" tanya Gaara setelah diam beberapa saat. Naruto terperanjat kaget sampai bahunya naik, geli dengan pertanyaan Gaara yang terdengar retorik bagi telinganya.

" _No_!".

Ganti Gaara yang tersenyum geli. "Kau tahu Naruto…" ia memulai lagi pembicaraan. Mata hijau pucat Gaara memandang jendela besar di sampingnya, yang menghubungkan mereka dengan halaman depan sekolah yang begitu lapang. Naruto melirik Gaara ingin tahu, cukup penasaran dengan lanjutan kalimat sahabatnya.

"Kalau ada seseorang menyukai mu, maka kau cenderung akan menyukai orang itu juga,".

* * *

.

.

Kalau boleh dibilang kandas, sebenarnya belum. Hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto hanya sekedar renggang, tidak seakrab dulu (mungkin sebenarnya juga tak bisa disebut 'sekedar'). Hanya seperlunya, itu yang Naruto katakan pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau perlu menyapa, ya sapa saja. Kalau harus tersenyum, ya tersenyum. Kalau harus bicara ya bicara.

Di luar kebutuhan dan tuntutan, Naruto tidak melakukannya. Ia tidak menegur Sasuke atas dasar afeksi yang ia miliki maupun rasa persahabatan mereka. Seringkali ia diam bahkan saat Sasuke di sebelahnya atau saat mereka kebetulan pulang bersama. Naruto tidak _ngebut_ untuk menghindar, pun melambat untuk menghilang.

Ia membiarkan Sasuke ada di sampingnya tanpa mengusir atau pergi dari sana. Ia hanya diam, menikmati senja seperti biasa.

 _Layaknya hari ini_.

Naruto melepas kunci sepedanya dan tidak lama setelahnya mendapati Sasuke berdiri, sudah dengan sepeda yang dituntun. Ia melempar tatapan biasa pada Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau keberatan jika aku pulang bersama mu?" suara Uchiha muda itu memecah kecanggungan yang tercipta. Naruto tak menanggapi banyak, ia bicara dengan nada apatis, "Terserah,". Ia menuntun sepeda jingganya hingga pintu depan dengan Sasuke di sebelahnya.

Tak ada obrolan maupun acara tukar pandang, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto terlihat seperti sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri—atau orang yang memang tak peduli. Si pirang sadar kalau ia berubah total setelah kejadian pernyataan cinta itu, ia menjadi lebih dingin dan sangat cuek dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia menjadi benar-benar tidak peduli dan tidak mau ambil pusing.

Bahkan kini ada Sasuke di sebelahnya pun, Naruto tidak masalah. _Asal tidak melakukan hal macam-macam,_ ia yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.

" _Ne_ , Naruto…" panggil Sasuke saat mereka di tengah perjalanan. Keduanya sudah berada di sadel masing-masing sambil mengayuh sepeda pelan-pelan. "Hm?" Naruto hanya bergumam pelan untuk menyahutinya. Sempat sunyi sesaat, kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Kau sudah memikirkan—rencana masa depan mu?".

Kini Naruto tertarik, ia melirik Sasuke lewat ekor mata. "Maksud mu, soal kertas yang diberikan guru konseling itu?" balas Naruto, kembali dengan pertanyaan. Sasuke mengangguk, "Kau sudah mengisinya?" ia kembali bertanya. Naruto kembali menatap trotoar tanpa minat—ia juga menolak untuk melirik Sasuke terus-terusan. "Belum. Hanya—aku berencana untuk kuliah di Tokyo saja, aku tidak berniat ke luar kota," jawab Naruto.

"Sasuke sendiri?".

Alis Sasuke terangkat mendengar namanya disebut oleh mulut si pirang. Ia mengulas senyum senang, "Mungkin—aku juga akan menetap di Tokyo," katanya. "Jadi kita masih bisa bertemu," Sasuke melanjutkan—lebih pelan dari kalimat sebelumnya. Walau demikian, telinga Naruto masih bisa mendengar itu dengan jelas. "Ha—hah?" tapi ia pura-pura tuli. "Hm, bukan apa-apa," Sasuke tersenyum, mengulum misteri. Sejujurnya, ia malas mengulang—ia malu.

Tapi kenyatannya, Naruto lebih malu lagi, pipinya panas dan mungkin saja merah kalau ia tak cepat-cepat menyingkirkan omongan Sasuke dari kepalanya. _Demi kolam air suci kuil Konoha!_ (Tunggu, itu kuil mana sih?). Naruto sampai heran.

Naruto menghembuskan napas kasar untuk melegakan hatinya, ia kemudian bicara lagi, "Kalau kau, pasti akan diterima di Universitas Tokyo,". Mereka masih mengayuh sepeda beriringan dengan senja yang cantik. "Kau pintar dan nilai mu bagus—aku takkan kaget kalau kau menjadi salah satu murid disana," pemuda itu meneruskan. Ada sedikit nada sendu yang menyertai kalimatnya.

"Kau juga akan ke sana?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto tertawa, "Mana mungkin mereka menerima ku, _baka_. Kampus dekat sini pun aku tak masalah,".

Itu benar. Naruto sadar kalau kemampuan akademik miliknya dan Sasuke sangat jauh berbeda. Ia sering mendengar kalau Sasuke nyaris selalu berada di peringkat lima teratas paralel ujian mingguan di sekolahnya. Ia juga tahu kalau Sasuke itu pintar dalam banyak hal yang memakai logika. Naruto pikir pasti takkan ada sekolah tinggi yang ingin menolak orang seperti Sasuke.

Sementara ia, benar-benar murid dengan kemampuan yang biasa, tidak pernah masuk peringkat atas dalam ujian manapun, catatan prestasinya tak naik maupun turun. Tiada alasan yang istimewa untuk Naruto supaya bisa masuk ke Universitas Tokyo, kampus paling bergengsi di seluruh Jepang. Baginya, yang penting kuliah sesuai dengan kemampuannya—tak perlu yang tinggi-tinggi.

Kalau boleh jujur ia memang sedikit iri, tapi apalah guna perasaan tersebut kalau pada kenyataannya ia memang tidak mampu? Hal-hal yang Sasuke bisa sudah bukan _passion_ nya. Ia tak perlu memaksakan diri. Lagi pula, ia cukup bangga dengan bakat dan minatnya. Tidak jelek-jelek _banget_ , pikirnya.

"Kau tidak tertarik untuk mencobanya?" ujar Sasuke lagi. Masih dengan langkah lambat Naruto mencoba menikmati senja lebih lama lagi.

"Entahlah," ia menjawab apatis.

* * *

Naruto berhasil pulang tanpa perkara. Tak ada lagi yang mereka obrolkan setelah persoalan rencana masa depan.

Sejujurnya, Naruto masih bingung ingin kuliah dimana. Jawabannya tadi hanya sekedar terkaan dan bukan niatan. Ia tidak seserius itu. Belum pernah ia berpikir sungguh-sungguh tentang keinginannya (apalagi tujuannya). Ia punya mimpi—semua orang pasti punya. Tapi jalan untuk meraihnya pun Naruto belum ada rencana.

 _Hah_ —Naruto lebih memilih berselancar di dunia maya daripada pusing dengan realita. Ia membuka-buka aplikasinya yang memang jarang ditengok karena ketiadaan kuota internet—atau memang tidak begitu dibutuhkan. Sesekali ia melihat media sosialnya, namun belum ada obrolan yang berarti.

Matanya masih menatap layar ponsel yang tiada perkembangan, sampai _display_ nya berubah menjadi tampilan panggilan masuk. Ada yang menelponnya.

 _Unknown number_

Naruto tidak menyimpan nomor itu di kontak ponselnya. Ia bertanya-tanya, _siapa ini_ , dalam hatinya. Tak baik mengangkat telepon dari orang asing, tapi mengabaikan juga bukan hal yang bagus, sepertinya. Siapa tahu ada rejeki yang menghampiri, atau bisa saja ini darurat!

"Halo?" akhirnya Naruto menjawab.

" _Naruto? Ini Naruto kan? Akhirnya diangkat juga_!" suara diseberang terdengar riang setelah Naruto menjawab. Alis Naruto berkerut bingung, mencoba menebak siapa yang menelponnya di waktu mendekati malam seperti ini. "Maaf, ini—siapa ya?" dengan nada ragu ia bertanya.

" _Jahat sekali. Bisa-bisanya kau lupa pada ku, Na-ru-to_?".

Naruto jelas saja tersentak saat mendengar orang itu menekan tiap suku kata dalam namanya dengan nada berbeda.

"ASTAGA, SAKURA-CHAN?" Lantas pemuda itu tak tahan untuk tidak teriak. Kaget!

.

.

.

Kemarin sore menjelang malam, Sakura menelponnya. Naruto sempat bertanya mengenai sumber dimana ia mendapatkan nomor ponselnya, ia bilang dari buku tahunan SMP. Puji Tuhan ia belum menggantinya, kata Sakura demikian. Kata gadis berambut _pink_ itu, ia sedang beres-beres rumah dan tiba-tiba menemukan tumpukan buku zaman _baheula_ , yang penuh dengan foto-foto dengan gaya tak berkelas dan dandanan yang kuno sangat.

Katanya ia tertawa saat melihat gambar-gambar disana dan ia juga bilang katanya jadi rindu dan ingin bertemu. Dan sejauh itu, hanya Naruto yang berhasil dihubungi.

"Hah—pasti mereka sudah mengganti nomor ponselnya," keluh Sakura sambal mengaduk coklat panasnya yang baru saja tiba di meja. "Syukurlah kau mengangkat telepon mu!" katanya, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bangga. "Idiot, kau juga mengganti nomor mu!" balas Naruto tak terima. Sakura pun memajang senyum meminta ampun. Naruto menyedot kopi susunya tanpa ampun. Rasa sejuk dari es batu memenuhi kerongkongannya yang kering. Perlu diketahui bahwa hari itu bukanlah hari yang dingin untuk keluar rumah.

Mata hijau Sakura sibuk memperhatikan pemuda di depannya itu. "Kau tidak banyak berubah," katanya. Naruto menoleh menatap Sakura yang berkomentar soal penampilannya. "Masih jabrik seperti durian," Sakura mengerucutkan bibir, berniat menyulut Naruto dengan ledekan. "SIALAN, PERMEN KARET!" Naruto balas mengejek.

"PIRANG BULUK,". "IKLAN SIRUP!". "APA SIH?". "TRIPLEK!". "BANGSAT!".

* * *

.

.

Mereka diusir. Berisik katanya.

.

.

Kopi dan coklatnya dibungkus. Masuk ke gelas plastik dan gelas karton.

.

.

Akhirnya melangkah terseok di trotoar.

.

.

"Tobat, Haruno. Sadar usia sudah menginjak dewasa. Jangan meledek ku seperti anak kecil,".

"Salah mu, pirang,".

"Kau yang mulai, sialan. Hah! Aku sibuk menerka seperti apa pacar mu menghadapi orang seperti ini!" sahut Naruto galak sambil menyeruput es kopinya. "Sayang sekali aku tidak punya pacar," Sakura menjawab dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"Jomblo karatan," balas Naruto hina. "KAU—berkata seperti sudah punya pacar saja,".

"Memang sudah punya,".

Naruto kaget. Ya ampun, tadi bukan mulutnya yang bicara, tapi jelas-jelas ia tahu itu suara kaumnya—kaum adam. Kalau bukan dia dan bukan Sakura—lalu?

Mau tak mau Naruto harus konfirmasi. Nalurinya berkata ia harus menengok ke belakang—karena nyatanya di depan tiada siapa-siapa yang patut dijadikan tersangka.

 _Astaga._

"Lha—Sasuke…?".

.

.

.

"Siapa, Naruto?" Sakura yang bingung ikut menengok pula. Saat melihat apa yang Naruto lihat, reaksinya sebelas duabelas dengan Naruto. _Menganga tidak percaya._

* * *

 _ **Bersambung...**_

* * *

Halo minna-san, jumpa lagi dengan Ao disini! Maafkan Ao atas keterlambatan update, Ao mendadak kena WB (again) hehehe. Maaf ya wordsnya sedikit dan maaf (maaf melulu) kalau jalan ceritanya membingungkan dan tidak memuaskan! Beri tanggapan di kolom review agar Ao bisa improve lebih baik lagi yaa. BTW selamat idul fitri bagi kalian yang merayakan! (Telat banget buset) hehe yang penting ngucapin kan? :D

Makasih sebelumnya bagi kalian yang sudah mereview cerita Ao!

Sankyuu~

AkaiLoveAoi


End file.
